


bet on it

by softlygently (lateralplosion)



Series: if i should be so bold [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lateralplosion/pseuds/softlygently
Summary: "I—" Renjun splutters, her cheeks suddenly ablaze. "It's a lie, obviously—multiple orgasms can't possibly be a thing—""Oh?" Jaemin gives her a searching look. "That's your hang up? They're very real, trust me."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: if i should be so bold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004610
Comments: 41
Kudos: 363





	bet on it

"You're in a bad mood," Jaemin says, first thing when she gets out of her lecture hall.

Renjun rolls her eyes, because he's right. She _is_ in a bad mood, but it's hard to stay that way when Jaemin's got a cupful of her favorite wintermelon milk-tea in his hands, which she swipes gleefully.

"Tell me about it," she huffs, punching through the plastic with her straw and taking a long sip. "I _never_ want to hear Jeno talk about her sex life with my little cousin for, like, the next year, _minimum_."

Jaemin snorts, falling into step beside her. "What is it this time?"

Renjun scowls deeply. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine, fine—" Jaemin then proceeds to launch into a story about his physics lecture, which Renjun only half-listens to, her mind still preoccupied on what Jeno had been texting her in the middle of lecture. This is one good thing about her friendship with Jaemin—he knows exactly when to push, and when to stop.

Renjun's apartment is only a five minute walk to campus, and she's paying up the ass for it, but luckily she's also got a full-ride scholarship that allows all her financial aid to go toward the stupidly high rent she hands over every single month. But if that's the cost of convenience, Renjun will gladly pay it.

Jaemin isn't as lucky, because he lives forty-five minutes away, but at least he has a car. And every Thursday, Jaemin's free day, he makes the drive down to campus to bring her milk-tea in exchange for her looking over (read: _doing_ ) his writing assignments. It's a very symbiotic relationship, in Renjun's opinion, and it's been working for them since they were in high school.

"Renjun," Jaemin's saying now, dumping his bag on the floor of her bedroom. "Renjun, are you listening to me?"

"What?" Renjun looks up to see Jaemin frowning at her. "You're mad because your physics professor moved back the exam date, so you pulled an all-nighter for nothing?"

Jaemin sighs, plopping down on the floor and pulling his bag toward him. "That was five minutes ago, Renjun. Clearly, you're distracted. What's on your mind?"

Renjun feels herself go red for a moment, sitting down in her wheely desk chair. "Jeno," she says finally.

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. "Okay. What'd she say?"

The thing is, this shouldn't be weird. She's been best friends with Jaemin for as long as she can remember, and no topic has ever been taboo or off-limits between them. But this time—god, Renjun can feel herself heating up. "Uh—" she spins around to face her computer, trying to figure out how to put this as delicately as she can. "Well, Jeno was telling me about something Chenle did to her last night."

"Okay," Jaemin's voice comes from behind her, patiently. "Spit it out."

Renjun closes her eyes for a second, swallowing down her embarrassment. "Multiple orgasms," she bites out, spinning back to face Jaemin. "She said he gave her multiple orgasms."

To his credit, Jaemin looks like this wasn't what he'd been expecting at all, but the shock on his face is quickly replaced by amusement. " _That's_ what's bothering you?"

"I—" Renjun splutters, her cheeks suddenly ablaze. "What, it's a _lie_ , obviously—multiple orgasms can't possibly be a thing—"

"Oh?" Jaemin gives her a searching look. "That's your hang up? They're very real, trust me."

"How would _you_ know," Renjun retorts, hating the way her voice is coming out. High, pitchy. The way she sounds when she's nervous. "You're a guy, it's like physically impossible for you to have multiple orgasms. Don't you have like—refractory periods or something—"

"I'm well aware of how my dick works, thanks," Jaeminn says dryly, and oddly enough he looks like he's flushing too. Well, good. At least Renjun isn't the only one suffering from second-hand embarrassment. "But I happen to know they're real, because I've done it. To a girl, I mean."

For a moment, heat floods her face as she just stares at Jaemin, searching his expression for the slightest hint that he might be fucking with her. She finds none. "What the fuck," Renjun blurts out, before she can stop herself. "No, you haven't—"

"Yes, I have," Jaemin says, half-laughing. "And I did a very good job of it."

Okay, Renjun is definitely going to ignore that. "I—who?" she demands, as if it matters.

Jaemin hesitates for a moment, looking down at his phone, then looks back up at her. "Donghyuck."

Renjun lets out a breath, leaning back in her chair, head spinning from all the information Jaemin has just given her to process. "Donghyuck," she repeats. "I fucking knew it. I _knew_ you two were fucking."

"We are not _fucking_ —" Now it's Jaemin's turn to look flustered, for whatever reason. This isn't the first time Renjun's had to hear about girls he's slept with. It's been almost a constant since they both entered college and Jaemin had started to fill out his shirts in ways he hadn't in high school. But that's okay, because Jaemin's had to hear back just as much—most of it about Mark, back when he and Renjun were dating. "We just—fucked, _once_. Okay, maybe twice. But that's it."

Renjun lets out a huff. "I mean, I don't care if you're fucking her or not, but really? Come on, Jaemin, it's Donghyuck—how do you know she wasn't faking it just to stroke your manly ego?"

"My ego does _not_ need stroking, I promise you," Jaemin says, sounding mildly annoyed. "And trust me, Donghyuck wasn't faking. When a woman comes more than once, you _both_ can tell."

And for a few moments, Renjun doesn't have anything to say to that, because it's not like she has much experience in that particular arena. Sex with Mark had been sweet, if a little vanilla, but they'd never tried anything even remotely like that.

"That's—" Renjun finally manages to say, breaking the silence. "I really just can't believe that—I mean, I can _barely_ —" She cuts herself off immediately, immediately regretting the admission.

Jaemin meanwhile looks like he's been punched in the face. "I—" he gets out, and then shakes his head slowly. " _Wow_ , okay. What the hell was Mark doing with you?"

Renjun flushes. "Shut up."

Jaemin clears his throat, opening up one of his textbooks. "Fine by me."

Renjun turns back to her computer, feeling distinctly disgruntled, and for a couple of minutes she manages to make it through the first couple of paragraphs of Jaemin's essay, but then she lets out a huge sigh and spins right back around.

"I—I'm still not convinced."

Jaemin looks up at her, and there is something in his face that she can't quite place, but if she can't talk about this with Jaemin, she won't ever be able to talk about it with anyone. "Okay, Renjun. What can I say to convince you that I'm not lying through my teeth?"

"Normally, I'd say something like 'prove it,' but—" Renjun blurts out before she can stop herself. "Probably—not appropriate in this situation—"

Jaemin freezes in the middle of turning the page of his textbook, and for a moment it looks like he's having a small existential crisis. "I—I mean—" His words come out slowly and carefully. "If you really wanted me to—like, if you're _that_ curious—"

"I—what?" Renjun turns back to Jaemin in a kind of horror. Her face must be on fire.

"I mean, I'm just saying," Jaemin says, and this time he says it quickly. His face is as red as Renjun's must be. "If, hypothetically, you said, 'prove it,' I wouldn't say no. Is all."

Renjun's head spins. She knows what Jaemin is insinuating—technically, what _she's_ insinuating. It's more than weird, because Jaemin is her best friend. But the truth is that Renjun is so, so _curious_ , and perhaps even more than that, envious. That people like Donghyuck and Jeno are out there getting the kinds of orgasms that Renjun's only ever dreamed of, while Renjun hasn't had sex in over a year.

She swallows. "I—you're not going to make this weird, right?"

Jaemin lets out another faint laugh. "Hey, all in the interest of scientific inquiry, right? But—" Jaemin looks down at his textbook again. "Like I said, it's completely up to you."

Renjun closes her eyes for a moment, and weighs her options. It doesn't take her long to make up her mind, she just needs to act on it before she chickens out. "Okay," she breathes. "What the hell. Jaemin, prove it."

Jaemin snaps his head up, staring at her. "You're sure?"

Renjun lets out a groan. "I just fucking said _yes_ , Jaemin—"

"Okay, okay," Jaemin says quickly, hands up in defeat. "I just wanted to make sure—"

She watches as Jaemin closes and puts away his text book, getting to his feet. "What are you going to do?" she blurts out, wringing her wrists in her lap. "Do I have to get a condom?"

Jaemin almost trips doing a double-take. " _What_?" he chokes out, half-hysterical, before tugging his sweatshirt off over his head. "Okay, now _you're_ making this weird, just—"

Renjun follows his gesture to her bed and gets up slowly, scoots up onto her mattress before turning around to face him again.

"Jaemin," she says, her voice going high with nervousness again. "Are you _sure_ you don't need a condom?"

And Jaemin, with one knee on her bed and a hand braced on her mattress, just looks at her with the strangest and most confusing mix of expressions. "I won't need one," he says calmly, resting his other hand on her hip, and Renjun's brain whites out completely.

"O-oh—" she breathes out.

Jaemin's not looking at her anymore, turning his gaze now to her shorts, his hand hovering. "Do you wanna—take these off, or should I?"

Another jolt of heat courses through her, centers between her legs. "I—I'll do it," she mumbles, and quickly pops open the button of her shorts, lifting her hips to shimmy them down her legs. Now she's only in her panties and her t-shirt. All things considered, not the least he's seen her in, but this is different, those other times didn't involve Renjun lying back on her bed, watching with a quickening heartbeat Jaemin slowly making his way towards her.

Jaemin pauses, kneeling just before her. "Last chance to back out," he says quietly. "This is entirely up to you."

"I trust you," Renjun says, and the words come out tight, strained. Jaemin's brow furrows.

"You can tell me to stop anytime," he says, voice thick. "Just you so know."

Renjun nods, words now completely failing her. Jaemin's got both hands on her waist now, stroking the skin there gently, and when she looks up they make eye contact.

Heat flares out throughout her entire body, up into her face, pooling down between her legs as he pulls down her underwear, and the mortification would be killing her if she wasn't so on fire, literally everywhere. And the entire time, Jaemin holds her gaze, eyes dark and liquid and so, so deep. Finally, he breaks his gaze to glance down at where she knows she must be leaking, and Renjun is pretty sure she's going to die on the spot.

"Renjun—" Jaemin manages, his voice strained. "You're—"

An embarrassing whine loosens itself from her throat. "S-shut up, Jaemin."

Thankfully, he does shut up for a few moments, and Renjun turns her head to the side, unable to handle Jaemin staring down between her legs so intently. "Renjun," he says finally. "When is the last time you've had sex?"

"Oh my _god_ —" Heat rushes up into her face. "Does that matter, Jaemin?" she groans. "Ugh—not in a while—"

" _Have_ you had sex since you broke up with Mark?" Jaemin's trying a lighter tone now, like he's trying to distract her. It's so incredibly Jaemin, and incredibly annoying, but like always Jaemin has her read down to a T.

Renjun breaks eye contact to blink up at her ceiling, trying to will down the urge to kick Jaemin in the mouth and run into her bathroom.

"No," she mumbles mournfully, and Jaemin's laughter borders on pitying.

"Renjun, that is _so_ sad."

"You don't need to tell me that, asshole—" Renjun's still embarrassed, but the thing is, it worked. Jaemin's teasing had lessened some of her anxiety, relaxed her a little bit. She doesn't even know why she's so nervous in the first place. This is _Jaemin_. She knows him.

"Still good?"

She nods mutely.

"Okay," he says, voice dropping down to something lower, striking chords deep inside of her that resonate throughout her body. "Hand me one of your pillows."

Without looking at him, Renjun reaches up behind her to grab the first pillow she can get her hands on, and passes it down to him.

"Lift your hips up," he says quietly, and Renjun does, face burning as he slips the pillow underneath the small of her back.

"Okay," Jaemin says again. He's got one hand on her leg, gentle, almost feather-light. "Renjun, look at me."

Renjun swallows, inhales a deep, shuddering breath, and looks at him. The sight nearly knocks the breath out of her, Jaemin kneeling there on her bed right in front of her, one hand on the inside of her thigh and the other planted right in front of him. His eyes are so, so dark, cheeks flushed red, but he looks serious. He looks determined. He's taking this seriously, and that—more than anything—is what set Renjun at ease.

"Are you okay?" Jaemin asks again.

Renjun nods. "Yeah."

Jaemin doesn't respond to that, just smooths his hand down the inside of her leg, closer to where she is wet and leaking. Renjun can't take her eyes off him, the way his brows furrow closer and closer together, fingers stopping right before. Then all of a sudden, Jaemin is sinking a finger into her, and Renjun can't hold back her moan, tossing her head back, hand flying up to cover her mouth.

She's so wet—she can feel it and she knows that Jaemin can feel it when he slides another finger into her with almost no resistance. Renjun whines, loudly, and squirms, but Jaemin's got a firm grip on her waist, keeps a hold on her when he pulls his fingers out, drags them up against her clit to stroke, slick and good and wonderful. Then Jaemin's fingers are gone, and Renjun barely get a chance to glance up at him in confusion before Jaemin scoots closer, pushes her legs apart, and starts to lick her.

"Oh god, _fuck_ —" At this point, Renjun no longer cares about what she sounds like. It's been so long since she's had any kind of sex, and even though Mark had certainly gone down at her before, somehow she doesn't remember it feeling like this, so sure and certain and just mind-numbingly _good_. Jaemin with his hands under her hips, tilting her up into his mouth, tongue dragging rough and wet through her folds to circle her clit.

Then Jaemin's tongue fucks into her, and she whimpers pathetically, one hand going down to fist in his hair. That must have spurred him on, because he does it again, fucking her open with the blade of his tongue, Renjun gasping and desperately trying to buck up with her hips. It's so good, it's better than she could have ever imagined, and Jaemin makes a sound low in his throat when she tugs at his hair, gasping for breath. His hands tighten around her hips, and then Renjun is coming, crying out against the back of her hand and jerking up into his mouth. Jaemin doesn't let up the entire time, licking and sucking gently even as she comes down, and just when Renjun thinks it's over, Jaemin is sitting back, sliding his fingers into her again.

"Wha—" All of Renjun's words die in her throat, and realizes she'd completely forgotten what it was that Jaemin had been trying to prove in the first place, so lost in how good it was just the one time. But now Jaemin's got his fingers in her again, three this time, pumping in and out of her as she trembles, the sounds coming out of her mouth now bordering on incomprehensible. Renjun, without thinking, stretches her hand out, and Jaemin grabs it with his free hand, links their fingers together.

"Jaemin," she cries, and he squeezes her hand, speeds up the rhythmic thrusting of his fingers. It's almost too much, having never even come down completely, and it's bordering on something Renjun's never experienced before, this growing, terrifying onset of pleasure chasing that previous high, and Renjun can only lie back, trying to breathe.

"It's okay," comes Jaemin's voice, thick with _something_. "I've got you, Renjun—" And then he is back between her legs, the flat of his tongue licking up the length of her folds and swiping across her clit, and his fingers don't stop, and Jaemin gets his tongue around her just _so_ and sucks, and then something in Renjun snaps, and she's coming harder than she's ever come before. Her back arches clean off the bed, clenching Jaemin's face with her thighs, and even then he doesn't stop, just keeps licking her until Renjun can't take it anymore, tugging roughly at his hair with a whimper until he pulls back, fingers slowing to a stop.

And for those next few moments, all Renjun can do is breathe, sucking in breath after shuddering breath. When she opens her eyes, she blinks away tears. A warm, pleasant hum is slowly suffusing up her abdomen, and Renjun lets out a shaky exhale.

"Holy shit," she says weakly.

She hears the sound of Jaemin laughing, and Renjun uses what must be the last of her strength to push herself up onto her elbows to look at Jaemin. He's sitting cross-legged on her comforter, leveling a particularly crooked grin at her, and Renjun can't help but laugh as well. He looks so pleased with himself.

"So have I convinced you?" Jaemin asks, mouth curling up at the corner. It does not take Renjun very long to notice the tent in his sweats, and that's— _that's_ new. More heat floods Renjun's body as she bites her lip and looks back up at him.

"I—yeah. Yeah, you convinced me."

Jaemin snorts, and swings his legs over the side of her bed. "Good. My job is done."

Renjun sits up quickly, reaches over to grab a fistful of his shirt. "Wait—Jaemin—"

Jaemin turns to look at her, and Renjun's not sure what compels her to pull Jaemin back onto her bed, crawl into his lap and kiss him.

It catches Jaemin off guard as much as it does her, but Renjun's got her knees on either side of his lap, and Jaemin actually groans into her mouth, his hands settling heavily on her waist. It's confusing, and it's dangerous, and Renjun can feel his hard-on pressing up against the inside of her thigh, but that only makes her rock against him even more, a full body shiver going down her spine as he trembles beneath her, grips her hips tightly. And then all at once, Jaemin is pulling back to gasp into her neck, and he shudders violently beneath her legs before falling still.

For a moment, Renjun is content to breathe in the smell of Jaemin's hair tickling her nose, closing her eyes and letting his scent fill her lungs, and then Jaemin is pulling back again, shifting awkwardly. Renjun opens her eyes.

"Jaemin—" she says, hushed. "Did you—"

Jaemin rests his forehead against her collarbone, shoulders heaving. "That—usually doesn't happen," he says, muffled. He sounds embarrassed, and it's cute. "Just—just so you know."

This pulls a giggle out of her, and she pushes Jaemin back gently to get a look at him. He's a downright mess—hair completely mussed, cheeks flushed and dewy—and she's got a feeling that she looks the same. "That doesn't usually happen?" she echoes, a smile quirking up her lips.

Jaemin gives her a fond look then that Renjun feels all the way down to her toes, and this one she's sure is not just the afterglow. "Renjun," Jaemin begins, a little helplessly. "I don't know if you've noticed, but you're—kind of a lot."

Renjun bites her lip. "A lot like how?"

"A lot like—I've had such a raging boner for you _forever_ , a lot," Jaemin bites out, and Renjun feels herself blush a bright red.

"Really?" she squeaks out, and Jaemin lets out another half-hysterical laugh.

"Okay, so maybe the raging boner was more of a recent development, but Renjun—you do realize I've been in love with you for most of my life, right?"

"Oh," Renjun breathes, and these are the last words she ever expected herself to hear, but somehow it's these words that fill her up like helium. A smile threatens to take over her face. "Really?"

Jaemin gives her a fond, exasperated smile. He still looks like a total mess, but Renjun realizes she loves him for it. Renjun realizes that she loves him, just like this, maybe always had. "Yes, really," he says gently. "And right now, you're sitting on me, and you're not wearing any underwear, and I might have another problem in a couple of minutes if you don't get off me."

"Sorry," Renjun says quickly, and flushes as she clambers off of him, swiping up her underwear and pulling them back on.

She hears Jaemin swear softly behind her and turns around to see him looking down at his lap, wincing. He catches her eye, and Renjun smiles, reaching out to tug him down next to her.

"So what do we do now?" she asks.

"I don't know, Renjun," Jaemin says faintly. "To be honest, I think we progressed past that point when you asked me to prove it."

Renjun props herself up on her elbow, looking down on him. She's still only in her panties, but at this point she doesn't care. "You did prove your point, though."

Jaemin reaches up a hand hesitantly, and Renjun takes it, letting Jaemin stroke the back of her knuckles with his thumb. "Renjun, you know that I would've done anything you asked me to."

Maybe deep down, Renjun had known this, but it's a sweet revelation, well-cherished. She leans down to get her face close to his. "Okay," she says. "Then kiss me."

Jaemin doesn't even hesitate, just props himself up and cups her face, and Renjun smiles into the kiss, which is brief but sweet. Jaemin pulls away, a huge stupid grin on his face, and Renjun just tilts her jaw up, squeezes his hand tight.

"Again."

**Author's Note:**

> **knows exactly how i ended up here** well, i have no idea how i ended up here ಠ__ಠ 
> 
> aha... leave me a comment and then come yell at me? [or read the sequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439063)
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/plosionlateral) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wayschanged)


End file.
